transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Raptor
Profile "Think you can handle the best?" Raptor is rather stubborn and egotistical about his flight skills. He thinks of himself as the best and no one can match him other wise. His F-22 alt mode doesn't help this fact since he can zip around quickly, make sharp turns in the air and pull off stunts that some may see as to dangerous to even try. His weapon systems in his alt mode are rather complex with several different form of missile for air-to-air combat, fighting ground targets, and long range tracking. He also holds a long-distance to mid-range laser assault riffle in his robotic form. Raptor does have a flaw that he doesn't like to speak out very loudly about. He has a problem with being on the ground for a long amount of time and even far worse when he can't see the sky above him. Though he can hold out for a time, however it won't be to long he starts to get twitchy. *Skills: Stunt Pilot, Navigation: Air, Acrobatics, Sharpshooting *Theme Music: "Technical Difficulties" Julien K, "Oh Angel" Fatal Fury Theme, "Elevation" U2, and "One Moment" Disturbed. History Raptor was part of a classified Project designed to be able to equal to or become better then the seekers of the Great War on Cybertron. However this project crashed leaving him to basically be forgotten 'weapon' within a stasis-chamber. Millions of years later, he woke from his 'stasis-sleep' and followed out his first prime directive which was to locate The Prime, which lead him to Earth and into the autobot ranks. Raptor sense then has been serving under the Autobots as one of the few 'true' fliers, since he is able to fly in both his robot mode and his alt mode. He has advance anti-grav systems equal to that of the decepticons which allow him to get involved into air-born combat and look face to face with his enemy. During his service with the autobots, he was also placed under the care mostly of Peacekeeper, whom has become very close-- very close, to the flier, and was the first one to become aware of his order program which could over-ride any and all of his 'free-will' functions. Later on, this Order Program ended up being destroyed due to electrical short out and Raptor no longer is a slave to such a program allowing him to act freely as any other autobots. If this is such a good thing, is yet to be unseen. Notes * Raptor can actually be very intelligent and in charge of circumstances, but he rather act dumb and let the big boys take care of the more 'important' things. * Raptor is good friends with Wreck-Gar, thanks to the Olympic Games and cares a good status with the Junkion leader. * Raptor loves to get into trouble! * Raptor's optics do become red when he becomes highly angered over something or goes into a full out combat mode. * Raptor hates losing! * He also hates being defeated by the Sweeps, even though he was never designed to take on Sweeps. * Raptor likes to brag and show off his Anti-gravs to other autobots. * Raptor gets confused for a Decepticon allot because of those ant-gravs and for the fact his faction symbol isn't really printed on his wings, but rather gently stamped into the metal. * Raptor hates being called a Seeker by he fellow team-mates or being seen as a decepticon by others. He sees himself better then the Decepticons and just as noble as any Autobot. * Recently Raptor has been called Starscream by the decepticons, more correctly by a bird. Though he can't see how he looks like him! * Was also called a half-breed by Cyclonus. * As of late June 2029, one could question if Raptor still dislikes being called a Seeker, but he seems to have no problem getting dirty if need be lately. * Also was confirmed around June by his fellow Autobots his feelings for the Combat Medic, Peacekeeper. * Ramjet Seems to also have Raptor's number, as in wanting Raptor dead number(Join the crowd Ramjet, so do many others). * Raptor has also become close friends to the Aerialbots and along with Silverbolt, there leader. * Raptor also seems to befriending the massive Sixchanger named Quickswitch. * With Peacekeeper Now believed to gone Missing and him being tainted by the The Fallen, Raptor is unsure what to do. Logs *'Assistance Required!': Please help the player get some logs for this character. Sadly, she has lost her old logs. Thank you! 2029 *Cube - A space trickster kidnaps a group of Autobots and Decepticons, trapping them in his devilish Cube. Can they solve the puzzles and escape? *Air Race 2029 - Raptor competes in the Olympic's Air Race, however, it turns out poorly for the Autobot Flyer. Players Raptor plays himself!